Factors contributing towards efficient striking of a golf ball include, inter alia, proper body alignment in relation to the intended line of flight of the ball, proper ball positioning in relation to the golfer's feet, and maintenance of an effective clubhead swing path related to the intended line of flight.
The present invention provides a compact, readily transportable golfing aid incorporating a golf ball tee member and guide means integrated therewith for assisting a golfer in achieving one or more of the following criteria, namely effective alignment, ball positioning and swing path guidance.